mfbeybladefandomcom-20200213-history
Tsubasa Otori
| image = | race = Human | age = 15-16 | gender = Male | birthdate = June 2nd | affiliation =unknown | occupation = Blader | Team = Gan Gan Galaxy (Team Japan) | base of operations = unknown | relatives = |beyblade = Earth Eagle 145 WD | manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 1 | anime debut = The Beautiful Eagle (Episode 24) | voice = David Reale }} is a character from the Metal Fight Beyblade anime, and manga series. (pronounced su-bah-sa).He is a member of the team Gan Gan Galaxy in Big Bang Bladers. Appearance Tsubasa has long, silver hair which is tied into a ponytail with a clip and bangs that hang over his eyes. His eyes are a golden brown color. Tsubasa wears a sleeveless brown shirt with a blue trim around the shoulders that cuts diagonally above his navel. He also wears a pair of white loose fitting trousers with brown boots and brown gloves that reach his wrists. He stores his Beyblade Earth Eagle in a bey storage box kept on his left bicep. He one of the tallest bladers in their group. Personality Tsubasa is very strange because, at first sight, he seems like a nomad willing to help anyone. For example, when helped Ginga beat a group of Bladers, when he assisted Gingka with catching fish and he also gave advice to Gingka about beyblading. But he has other goals, as well. After helping Gingka to defeat the gang of bladers, he showed Ginga his beypointer and stated: "I've got what I came for." Also, he pretended to sleep when Gingka asked him what his point was. To top things up, he even joined the Dark Nebula without stating why he wanted to join. However, it is shown later that he is actually a spy for the WBBA and that it was only a mission to inflitrate their headquarters to find out what they were really up to. In season 2, it appears that Tsubasa has a dark side with a will to destroy anything around, similar to Ryuga. He appears to be especially friendly towards Yu in this season. Synopsis Tsubasa makes his first appearance in episode 24 as a calm and collected blader. He traveled with Gingka and gave him various pieces of advice on beyblading, which Gingka was able to use in a small tournament in which the two were finalists. Doji takes an interest in Tsubasa and orders an investigation on him, meanwhile, Tsubasa has infiltrated the Dark Nebula. He convinces them to hire him and is sent on various missions against Gingka and his friends, who are shocked by Tsubasa's joining of Dark Nebula. However, it is later revealed that Tsubasa was actually working as the WBBA spy to find a way to destroy L-Drago. In episode 45, Tsubasa battles against Ryuga and is brutally beaten, being hospitalized along with Hikaru and Kyoya. In episode 56 he battled Kyoya and began showing signs of heightened aggression and insa nity, heavily indicated by the dark purple aura that surrounds his body, likely due to his devastating lose to Ryuga earlier. The same thing happens in episode 61 but he collapses afterwards. Later in episode 73 he battled Benkei and Damure alongside Yu. He goes berserk during this battle as well, and ends up being hospitalized due to mental and physical trauma. In episode 79 his dark side takes over again, but this is the first time in which Tsubasa actually converses with it. Ryūsei was planning on taking Tsubasa off the team because of the desructive power of his dark side. However, everyone else disagreed and decided to try and find a solution for Tsubasa's dark side. He then escapes from the hospital after watching Chi yun battle against George. He appears to battle Caesar but Sophie gets in the way. Ryuga then appears and knocks both beys out of the battle. Ryuga eventually finds the rest of Gan Gan Galaxy and dumps an unconscious Tsubasa on the floor by their feet. After his encounter with Ryuga he returned to battle with Yu against Wells and Sophie. Unfortunately his dark side rises up again. Yu tries to help Tsubasa come to his sense but nothing seems to be working. Tsubasa is eventually able to overcome his dark side and win the battle as himself. Tsubasa is shown to be a very skilled blader, but his dark side causes him to be crazy and out of control, something that greatly affects his performance. Tsubasa has a pet eagle friend, whom is very loyal to him. It is later revealed that Tsubasa met the eagle when he was a child and the eagle was just a baby that had fallen out of the nest. With no mother around, Tsubasa took the baby and cared for it. After the eagle learned to fly, Tsubasa learned that his eagle could likely fly too. Battles Beyblades Earth Aquila/Earth Eagle 145WD: is Tsubasa's beyblade in both the manga and anime. Beast Finishing Moves : is the beast inside Tsubasa's Beyblade. * (Often abbreviated as AGFR) Tsubasa's first finishing move in the manga. He first used this attack in chapter 11. *Annihilation Attack: A combination attack of Tsubasa's Earth Aquila and Yuu's Flame Libra. This attack was first used in chapter 12 (manga) *'Metal Wing Smash: '''Tsubasa's first finishing move is. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 24 *'Stream Slash: Tsubasa's second finishing move is. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 26 *'''Counter Stance(Counter Smash): Tsubasa's third finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 32 *'Diving Crush: '''Tsubasa's fourth finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 36 *'Shining Tornado Buster': Tsubasa's fifth finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack in Episode 79. *'Smashing Claw:' Tsubasa's sixth finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack in episode 38. Quotes *"''Let's go Eagle!" *''"Boom baby!"'' *''"The future of Beyblade has been assured."'' *''"If you fight force with force, you cannot win against it."'' *''"Don't rely only on your eyes. There's sound, the feeling of the wind, scent. Use all of your senses. It's the same with Beyblade battles."'' *''"I want to win I WILL WIN"(under the dark power)'' *''"Disappear, Disappear, DISAPPEAR INTO OBLIVION!"(under the dark power)'' *''"I will not lose to you, I will not lose to anyone at all! DO YOU HEAR ME!" (under the dark power)'' *''"I am myself! I am Tsubasa!"'' Trivia *Tsubasa means wings in Japanese, while Otori means big bird. These are refrences to his Beyblade being an eagle. *Tsubasa has the same hair colour, eye colour, skin colour and "Dark Aura" as Ryuga. Gallery ﻿ References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dark Nebula Category:Human Category:Team Gan Gan Galaxy Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters